Carolyn Sixx
"Normal? Do you even know what 'normal' is, Whoreshepsut? A setting on a washing machine. No one wants to be that!" - Carolyn to Cleo when Cleo told her to get a 'normal life'; quoting her Uncle Ashley View source *History Carolyn Sixx is the daughter of Andy, one of the five Fallen Angels and the Prophet of the Black Veil Bride, and Juliet, the Dragonfly Queen. About the Character Physical Description Carolyn Sixx has long black hair with some brown strands mixed in. It's very unkempt and usually sticks up in gigantic tangled spikes on her head. Her skin is a ghostly white, and her eyes are a piercing shade of icy blue. Her eyes are framed by two large black marks that reach across her skin like giant eyelashes. A black stitch runs from the right corner of her mouth to just below the apple of her cheek. Black triangular points reach around her cheeks and stop just below her eyes, and on her left cheek, a single long black streak runs down. Her lips are flushed red, and she has a small black lipring. She was born with her mother's flawless skin, but she likes to paint her arms and neck with black war paint. She's very tall, like her father, and has very long legs. She has multiple piercings in both her ears. Her defining characteristics are her large black bat-like wings similar to her dad's. Personality Carolyn is definitely a wild child. Spending time with people like her dad and her uncles has contributed to her nature. But she also has her mother's soft side. She can sometimes seem a little haunting and cold at first glance, but once people get to know her, she's a loyal friend and awesome to hang out with. She does have a hot temper and a short fuse, though. When anyone pisses her off, she can get very angry real quickly. It's at these times when she unleashes one of her special abilities: screaming...like a mix of a banshee and a black metal singer. It has shattered the windows in the school a number of times, and everyone around at those times has had to duck and plug their ears. Besides this, she also inherited her dad's ability to channel the Black Veil Bride and her mother's ability to charm dragonflies. The mental connection to the Bride can get annoying at times. Sometimes, the Bride likes to say something to Carolyn just out of the blue, which can make it hard to listen to teachers and concentrate on her work in classes and can distract her when she's talking to her friends. Monster Parents Carolyn's parents are a rather odd pair. Her father Andy is one of five Fallen Angels and the Prophet of the Black Veil Bride, the powerful goddess of darkness and the night. His brothers are Jake (The Mourner), Ashley (The Deviant), Jinxx (The Mystic), and CC (The Destroyer). All of the Fallen Angels have their own special ability. Jake can shoot black darts of poison out of his hands, Ashley has the power of fire, Jinxx creates illusions, and CC basically controls the weather, mostly thunder, earthquakes, hurricanes, blizzards; if it's destructive, he controls it. Andy's two powers are the screaming ability and the mental connection to the Bride that his daughter now possesses. He named her after an old friend of his, a mortician named Carolyn http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=Carolyn#/d3jnctj. This Carolyn is a Outcast, a race of humans who worship the Black Veil Bride. Andy's wife, Juliet, is a normie known as the Dragonfly Queen, who at one time lived in a tower with her guardian Nikki in the Land of the Living Rock, the territory of an enemy of the Black Veil Bride called the Invasion. She met Andy when he and his brothers were getting ready to go to war with this enemy. One day, the Angels were flying high above the human world, and they saw millions of depressed and suicidal teenage normies. So, with the consent of their Goddess, the Fallen Angels formed a rock band called the Black Veil Brides, in an attempt to help show these teens that there is hope; a light at the end of the dark tunnel, if you will. Together, they've made two full-length albums and one EP, and they've put out such amazing and inspiring songs like "Knives and Pens", "Set the World on Fire", "Carolyn" (dedicated to Carolyn), and "Saviour" (her personal favorite). Relationships Family Carolyn lives with her mother and father in the Temple of the Black Veil Bride. Sometimes, her uncles come to visit. Uncle Jinxx always brings his son Hex over. Friends She's friends with Krystal Killings, the daughter of Kristy Killings, a fellow fallen angel named Lexi Death, Madline Ravenswood, the daughter of Melanie Ravenswood, Demalicia Lover, the daugher of the Demolition Lovers, and Mason, a weeping angel. Hex Mystic is her cousin. She's also aquainted with Derreck Head, the son of Eddie T. Head. Enemies Carolyn doesn't like anyone who labels her or others as an "emo", "goth", or any other stereotypes. She feels that all students should be proud of who or what they are. Also, she's not fond of Cleo de Nile at all. She refers to her either as "O, Drama Queen of the Nile" or "Whoreshepsut". Not only does she label Carolyn emo and goth, but Cleo has gone so far as to mock her family history and the Black Veil Bride herself, and that makes Carolyn irrate. She gave Cleo an earful (literally) when she publicly made fun of her in the hallway one day. That was one screaming incident that cracked the glass throughout the school building. Romance Carolyn might be going to the prom with her friend Mason. She's not quite sure she has deeper feelings for him yet. Clothing Carolyn prefers the more hard-core heavy metal style with a touch of glam rock, just like her dad and uncles. Basic Carolyn's hair is in its usual style and with a silver bow and an orange star barrette in it. She wears a plain black T-shirt under a silver-studded red leather vest. All of her tops have holes torn in the back so her wings slip through without complications. She wears black skinny jeans that have slashes on the thighs, in the right knee, and down the sides of the legs. Over the jeans, she layers a silver-studded black skirt with two decorative silver belts around her waist and two criss-crossing silver-studded red leather straps and a red, orange, and black piece of fabric with a flame print hanging from the skirt. The legs of the jeans are tucked into a pair of shiny black high-heeled cowboy boots. A flame orange scarf is tied around her right ankle. Black leather fingerless gloves with a red five-pointed star (looks like this =>http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/hprofile-ak-snc4/187987_155793041215165_367506974_n.jpg) on both palms cover her hands. She wears a thick bangle bracelet on each wrist: the right one silver and the left black, and around her neck, she wears a tarnished silver chain with a cross hanging from it. Gloom Beach Carolyn's hair is tied into a messy side ponytail with a blood-red ribbon. Her markings around her eyes cut down the glare of the sun, so she doesn't have to wear sunglasses, kind of like how a football player smudges black grease under his eyes during a game. She wears a black bikini that's made of fabric covered with black fishnet. She has her black leather fingerless gloves on her hands. A dark gray sash is tied around her waist, and her sandals are black platforms with silver chains on them. Dawn of the Dance This is the only time that Carolyn agreed to get her hair done in an updo: a slightly messy bun with a few strands of hair hanging over the nape of her neck. She wears a wedding-styled dress of black tulle and satin, long in the back and short in the front. White diamonds scatter and crackle upward from the hem. Under her dress, she wears distressed black tights and a white and black garter with a gold star oranament (looks like the star on her gloves, only in gold). She adorns her hair with a tiny white diamond tiara with an attached translucent black veil that she either wears covering her right eye or pulled down over her face. She wears her trademark black leather fingerless gloves, her cross necklace around her neck, and a pair of black high heels. Dead Tired Carolyn's hair is pulled back in a low ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. Her sleepwear consists of a lacy black satin nightdress with a pair of matching footie slippers. She also wears a blood-red eyemask. School's Out Carolyn's hair is in its usual tangled spikes. She wears a strapless black leather corset top with red ribbon lacing down the front and silver studs running up the sides. That's paired with a pair of tight black leather leggings and a pair of five-inch heeled ankle boots. Her jewelry includes her cross necklace, some silver bangles on both wrists, and a bat ring on her left ring finger. Monster Idol Talent Show Carolyn's hair is in its usual style. She sports a black camisole top under a black leather jacket that has silver studs just about everywhere. She wears a pair of black leather biker pants, along with a silver belt with metal rings hanging from it. Threaded and knotted through up and under the belt is a flame print scarf. Her black biker boots have red straps fastened with silver buckles, and she ties a orange scarf around her left ankle. Her usual fingerless leather gloves are replaced with black fingerless half-gloves that are dotted with black cone-shaped studs on the knuckles. Instead of her usual cross necklace, Carolyn wears a set of black rosary-like beads with a gold star charm hanging from it, paired with a pair of black feather earrings. She tops off the outfit with an orange sequin bow in her hair. Pet Carolyn has a pet dragonfly named Buzz, one of the many her mother has charmed and tamed. Juliet gave him to her daughter as a gift for her 10th birthday. Skullette Carolyn's skullette is a skull with her eye and cheek markings, long hair in tangled spikes, and black bat-like wings behind it. Trivia *Because she's half Fallen Angel and half normie, Carolyn's wings are retractable. *Though she's sort of fond of alcohol, Carolyn is not an avid drinker. *Sometimes Carolyn likes to go with her father and uncles to the human world when their band is on tour, but according to Andy, she has to keep out of sight due to all the paparazzi that follow the band. One of the band members having a kid (and supposedly not married) would probably be pretty hot dirt to dig up on the band. *Her speaking voice would be singer-songwriter and frontwoman for Evanescenc'e' Amy Lee. *The Outcasts treat Carolyn's birthday like a holiday, with a great celebration at the Gunsling Inn (see erondagirl's story). *She loves to read and write poetry, sketch, and sing. *Carolyn's 'theme song' would definitely be Saviour by the Black Veil Brides. Gallery Tek50a1a38a193774238294.png|Carolyn's Gloom Beach outfit Tek50a0f61b0d2f66706472.png|Carolyn's Dead Tired outfit Tek50a2e48c56f916610350.png|Carolyn's Monster Idol Talent Show outfit Tek50a64bc4e0af89190666.png|Carolyn's Dawn of the Dance outfit Tek50a7ee626927d0825262.png|Carolyn's School's Out outfit (Carolyn Sixx's picture and Carolyn the Outcast ©erondagirl http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/art/Carolyn-Sixx-326764518) (picture 2 ©Black Veil Brides) (concept ©erondagirl's Fallen Angels fanfic http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/gallery/8206432) (Mason the weeping angel ©brittanymiller5 http://brittanymiller5.deviantart.com/) (Derreck Head ©AnaaosPedacos http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Derreck+Head#/d52wwm8) Category:Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Girl Characters Category:Girl OC's Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Characters Girls Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels